


заткнись и смотри

by dellikier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dellikier/pseuds/dellikier
Summary: Мир Гарри Поттера изменился в одиннадцать лет - его познакомили с магией.Мир Гарри Поттера снова рушится в пятнадцать - ему открывают науку.





	заткнись и смотри

Гарри нервничал — сегодня должно было состояться какое-то неимоверно значимое для него событие; об этом сообщил Дамблдор — как бы невзначай, будто такие события у Гарри каждый день случаются! Ещё, правда, директор попросил взять с собой Сириуса, сказав, что это обязательно — без его сопровождения день попросту пройдёт бесполезно. Хорошо хоть, что крёстный без каких-либо вопросов согласился! Но его, в общем-то, легко было понять: всё время находиться в доме в одиночестве — такое редко могут выдержать даже самые крепкие нервы! А подобным, как известно, Сириус Блэк не обладал — это мальчишка Поттер отметил быстро, но тактично делал вид, что ничего не знает.  
Шли они долго и в тишине — Дамблдор ещё сказал, что в те места, куда они направляются, аппарировать нельзя. Не совсем понятно было, там барьер стоит или по каким-то иным причинам нельзя; впрочем, никто не разбирался в этом, Гарри тем более, он просто делал то, что от него хотят… не всегда, правда, но сейчас один из тех единичных случаев.  
Это место, куда они попали, было небольшим поселением домов на десять, если не меньше, и им нужно было подойти к одному из них. Этот дом выделялся: он был выше, занимал явно больше площади, да и был выкрашен в белый… в общем, напоминал больше какое-то историческое здание после реконструкции, нежели жилой дом. Только вот действительно ли это было жилым домом? Гарри подумал, что здание напоминает в большей мере даже… хм, наверное, больницу. Не то чтобы очень мрачную, но ему стало нехорошо. И это заметил Сириус.  
— Не волнуйся, — он положил ладони на плечи Гарри, — всё хорошо.  
А сам-то верил в эти слова? Голос у Блэка дрогнул, но он пытался выглядеть перед крестником спокойнее. Наверное, чтобы поддержка какая-то чувствовалась.  
— Мне страшно, — признался Гарри. — Мне ничего не объяснили…  
— Вам, мистер Поттер, в жизни никто ничего по полочкам раскладывать не будет.  
Поттер дёрнулся — голос Снейпа он узнает везде, но… Что он здесь делает?  
— Чтобы предотвратить глупые вопросы, Поттер, скажу, что меня вызвал Дамблдор и указал отправиться сюда.  
«Значит, — подумал Гарри, — готовится что-то серьёзное. Вряд ли Дамблдор позвал бы ещё Снейпа и… Люпина?»  
Ремус стоял немного поодаль от них и рассматривал, видимо, фасад здания, не вмешиваясь в разговоры. Как и, что удивительно, Сириус — тот ещё любитель вступить в спор или какую-нибудь потасовку со Снейпом. Но Гарри думать об этом или не хотел, или боялся, или ещё чёрт знает что, он просто посмотрел на своего профессора, проглотил свой действительно теперь глупый вопрос и уставился на дверь. Через пару мгновений та открылась, и оттуда, из глубины дома, вышла совсем юная девушка.  
— Добрый день, господа. Вы от профессора? — впервые Гарри действительно понимал, что на какой-то вопрос ответ не нужен, если он был задан чисто из вежливости. Но этот тон пугал, в нём действительно не было ни капли вежливости или теплоты, будто девушка разговаривала… непонятно с кем, если честно. — Пройдёмте за мной, он уже здесь.  
Поттер пошёл первым, так как девушка пригласила в первую очередь именно его, совершенно без какого-либо намёка на приличие дёрнув за руку. Впрочем, Гарри слишком нервничал, чтобы рационально рассуждать, а помочь ему никто не мог: Сириус и Ремус шли немного дальше, да и профессор Снейп был совершенно не тем человеком, у которого хотелось бы просить поддержки.  
Прогулка по дому была недолгой, но напрягала ещё сильнее — коридоры были совсем тёмными, а под ногами всё время что-то хрустело. Девушка, правда, сказала, что это скрипят половицы — фасад дома реконструировали, а до ремонта внутри ни у кого руки ещё не дошли. Поттер предпочёл просто ей поверить, а не пытаться всматриваться в пол для того, чтобы узнать правду — бесполезно, всё равно ничего не видно.  
— Итак, — они остановились, девушка развернулась лицом к мужчинам и Поттеру и сложила руки на груди. — Я дам вам пару инструкций. Ничего не говорить, пока вам не дадут слова. Мистер Поттер, насколько мне известно, это касается вас в большей мере, — она помолчала пару секунд и продолжила говорить, только когда заметила напряжение в глазах гостей. — Второе — ничего не трогать. Ни тетради, ни столы, ничего, что вы видите или не видите. Если вам, конечно, не разрешат. И третье — молча смотреть. Нет, конечно, вам никто не запрещает не смотреть, но всё это ради вас… господа. И мистера Поттера в частности. Вы меня поняли?  
Гарри кивнул, хотя и не знал, как реагируют его сопровождающие. Но, судя по лёгкой довольной улыбке девушки, они оправдали её ожидания. Она вновь развернулась к ним спиной и на что-то нажала — Поттер только спустя пару мгновений понял, что это была просто дверная ручка, и дверь, перед которой они стояли, открылась.  
В той комнате было светло, даже слишком — у Поттера заслезились глаза, и он сначала не заметил стоящую на коленях перед… кем-то? Перед каким-то телом девушку. Она находилась к ним спиной и, кажется, ощупывала тело — по правде говоря, не было видно, что эта девушка делала. Зато в глаза сразу бросились её чёрные волосы, собранные в смешной низкий хвост, из которого выбивались пряди. Гарри удивился, понимая, на какую ересь обращает внимание в стрессовой ситуации, когда, казалось бы, и переживать не из-за чего. Но интуиция — вещь непонятная, зато действенная.  
— Мисс Копфф… — та девушка, которая привела их сюда, попыталась привлечь внимание второй дамы. — Мисс…  
— Тише, — рядом с мисс Копфф оказался молодой человек, на вид которому было около двадцати пяти лет — взъерошенные каштановые волосы, какие-то глуповатые очки-полумесяцы, через которые он посмотрел сначала на пришедшую девушку, а потом на гостей, и Гарри мог поклясться, что улыбка, которой его одарил молодой человек, на сто процентов была пугающей! — Оу, мистер Поттер… здравствуйте.  
— Да заткнись ты, — наконец-то подала голос и мисс Копфф. — Дайте нам пару минут, потом всё остальное.  
— Хорошо, — вздохнул он, а потом светски обратился к Гарри: — Чаю?  
Поттеру было неуютно — он был здесь не один, но все обращались в основном только к нему. Ну, его хотя бы не собираются убивать — все люди выглядели довольно дружелюбно, несмотря на весь холод в голосе встретившей их мисс Копфф; а этот молодой человек был совершенно спокоен и явно чем-то доволен — он улыбался, совершенно милым жестом протянул даже какую-то конфету, которую Поттер принял, но не съел.  
— Гарри, не ешь это, на всякий случай, — тихо произнёс Люпин, неожиданно оказавшийся за спиной у Поттера. Тот вздрогнул.  
— Отчего же не есть? Это обычная шоколадная конфета, но там пара капель успокоительного бальзама, мистер…  
— Люпин.  
— Мистер Люпин. Вам волноваться не о чем, однако я бы посоветовал тоже выпить чаю. С успокоительным бальзамом.  
— Спасибо, но откажусь.  
— Господа… — молодой человек осмотрел Снейпа и Блэка. — А вы? Хотя, нет… не буду предлагать.  
Гарри обернулся: Снейп в этот момент явно выражал недовольство, а Сириус… он выглядел более нервным, чем ему хотелось бы. Он внимательно смотрел на мисс Копфф, сидевшую к ним спиной, и кажется, узнал её.  
Правда, совсем скоро мисс Копфф обернулась, и теперь можно было заметить, что Сириус и правда знает эту девушку — его глаза расширились и он, кажется, пробормотал её имя или же просто что-то похожее на «Генри».  
— Итак, господа, — она поднялась на ноги и улыбнулась. — Вам ведь неизвестно, для чего вас сюда позвали? Вероятно, нет. Что же…  
Пока она говорила, к дивану, на котором сидело… кхм, находилось что-то, подошли несколько человек. Например, юноша, чрезвычайно похожий на мисс Копфф, и ещё несколько молодых людей примерно одно и того же возраста.  
— Меня зовут Генриетта Копфф, и мы с моим братом Гербертом занимаемся одним исследованием… Не вижу смысла объяснять вам его суть, вы сами скоро всё увидите.  
Генриетта ещё некоторое время рассказывала что-то про технологии и развитие науки, но не слишком нудно, даже насчёт чего-то пошутила. Гарри подумал, что она могла просто тянуть время, и, что удивительно, оказался прав: как только в дверном проёме она заметила профессора Дамблдора, прошептала негромко:  
— Запускайте программу.  
Пара кликов на каком-то пульте управления, но внешне ничего не изменилось. Поттер нервно прикусил нижнюю губу, пока на его плечо не легла чья-то рука:  
— Мой мальчик, не беспокойся.  
На панели управления были какие-то данные, и они с каждой секундой менялись. Генриетта наблюдала за всем этим, потом посмотрела на своего брата и кивнула.  
— Incarcerous.  
Две волшебные палочки нацелились на двух магов — и теперь Сириус и профессор Снейп связаны. Конечно, ни одному, ни другому это не понравилось:  
— Какого хера?! — первым делом взревел Сириус. — Развяжите меня! Что за херня?! Генри, какого чёрта?  
— Что это значит?! — возглас Снейпа, конечно, заглушался криками Блэка, но от этого лучше не становилось.  
— В целях безопасности, — только и ответила мисс Копфф, а потом обернулась к дивану. То, что там находилось, явно проявляло признаки жизни — Гарри заметил какие-то движения рукой с одной стороны и постукивания стопой — с другой. Поэтому ему вновь стало страшно — значит, его действительно хотят убить? Или эти люди — последователи Волдеморта?! Но тогда зачем профессор, и Сириус, и…  
— Лили… — заглушенный вздох Снейпа отчасти привёл в сознание Поттера, и тот, наконец, посмотрел на диван снова. Он и не заметил, как отвернулся; там, на диване…  
На диване с левой стороны сидела… Лили Поттер. С правой — её муж, Джеймс. И они были такими… чёрт возьми, живыми! Гарри подавился всхлипом — нет, господи, это всё бред. Его явно чем-то опоили и теперь могут сделать всё, что угодно…  
— Этого не может быть! — крик Ремуса доносился словно через толстый слой ваты. — Они мертвы! Мертвы… Это какая-то чёрная магия?! Воскрешение… запрещено!  
— Лили…  
— Джей…  
Голоса слились в один шум. Всё, что мог сделать Гарри, — осесть на пол и смотреть на… на этих. Он не знал, что перед ним, и уж тем более язык не повернулся бы назвать их родителями.  
— А я советовал съесть конфету… — рядом прозвучал голос того самого молодого человека, который сидел с Генриеттой, пока она возилась с… чёрт! — Сознание не потеряешь, пацан? — Поттер помотал головой, уж сознание терять он точно не собирался.  
Несколько минут были очень напряжёнными — рёв взрослых мужчин, их выкрики и проклятия, которые никак не могли навредить ни семье Коппф, ни кому-то ещё из их команды. Ни… этим существам. Один из которых — Лили — поднялся со своего места и оказался рядом с Гарри. Прикосновения этой штуки были такими… реальными, что стало страшно:  
— Не трогай меня!  
— Не бойся, малыш… мы не навредим.  
— Не верю!  
Генриетта вздохнула и тоже подошла к ним. Она взяла Гарри за руку и сжала ладонь в своей — этот жест был непонятным, но помог немного успокоиться. Ужас и недоверие никуда не делись, но дышать стало легче. Поэтому Поттер кивнул и потянул руку к себе.  
— Успокоился, парень? — на кивок она усмехнулась. — Теперь мы расскажем, что перед вами и как это всё случилось.  
Они все перешли за круглый стол, где стояло несколько чашек с… чаем? кофе? водой? Впрочем, не столь важно — Гарри отказался пить, решив сначала выслушать, что здесь происходит. Откуда у этих людей есть проекции Джеймса и Лили Поттер, почему профессор Дамблдор на это всё реагирует максимально спокойно и… в общем, ему хотелось знать буквально всё.  
Генриетта взяла со стола чашку и сделала первый глоток. «Значит, всё, что здесь стоит — не ядовито», — отметил про себя Гарри. Потом, чуть-чуть помолчав, она всё-таки начала свой рассказ:  
— Мы не занимаемся некромантией. Как и любыми другими способами общения с мёртвыми. То, что вы сейчас видите — это… Хм. У магглов такое называется биороботами, — Копфф на пару мгновений замолчала, сделав глоток чая, и продолжила: — Мы более пяти лет работали над этим проектом, пытались создать живых существ при помощи магии — не физиологически, а что-то сродни методу трансфигурации, но только долгосрочной — так, чтобы через пару часов тело не развоплотилось обратно…  
Генриетта или разволновалась, или что-то ещё, но она посмотрела на молодого человека — того самого, в глуповатых очках, — и кивнула:  
— Крис продолжит…  
— Да, — вступил в разговор тот. — Мы экспериментировали. За все эти годы сварили несколько тысяч зелий, которые в последующем смогли бы имитировать внешнюю оболочку тела — кожу или другие ткани: мышечную, нервную, ткани внутренних органов. И у нас получилось — восемь лет назад мы смогли создать первую живую мышь. Прожила она, правда, не больше восьми часов, но мы осознали, что создать плоть — возможно! Правда, были проблемы в том, что мышь-то… у неё был базовый набор рефлексов, но не все органы функционировали. К сожалению, мы не медики: у нас не было достаточного набора знаний для того, чтобы создать живое существо… Впрочем, я не думаю, что вам всем будет интересно, как мы собирали команду, верно?  
— Извините, — Гарри обратил на себя внимание самым наглым образом — перебив разговаривающего. — А внешний вид… образ… как вы его создали?  
— У нас есть маг-художник — он этим занимается, — Генриетта кивнула на рыжего мужчину, который улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ. — И сейчас он нам помогает в работе над созданием человеческих образов. С животными проблем не возникало — мы знаем, как должны выглядеть коты, собаки, крысы, мыши и прочее. Например, моя почтовая сова создана вот таким методом — грубо говоря, она из пробирки, а не яйца.  
— А… они растут? — тихо спросил Сириус, который всё это время просто молчал. Оказывается, на него наложили какое-то заклинание, которое заглушило выработку отдельных гормонов, поэтому теперь Блэк был каким-то… слишком овощем в плане эмоций.  
— Тогда — нет. Сейчас… ну, почти, — Герберт, который сидел буквально напротив своей сестры, тоже потянулся за чаем, отвечая на вопрос Сириуса. — Эти проекции не растут, однако могут, скажем так, стареть.  
— Старение проекций — процесс разложения некоторых веществ в течение времени. Раз в пять лет необходимо заменять внешнюю оболочку, правда, мы можем сохранить внешность объектов, — продолжал Крис.  
Гарри понимал, что с каждым словом всё становится запутаннее и запутаннее. Всё, что говорят эти люди — это за гранью фантастики, этого ведь… ну, не может быть? Вряд ли за восемь лет можно создать… человека… живого человека! Одно дело — попытаться создать животное, например, и правда, крысу — но не человека!  
— Гарри, — тихо позвала Генриетта. — Думаю, тебе интересно будет узнать, как мы решились на эксперимент с… воссозданием твоих родителей. Если я могу их так называть, конечно.  
— Интересно… но…  
— Ты всё узнаешь, ребёнок.  
* * *  
Эпизод первый.  
— Это и правда Тисовая улица? — Генриетта неловко осматривается — она никак не может поверить в то, что это и правда то место, где сейчас живёт Гарри Поттер, мальчишка, который стал невольным участником одного массового эксперимента. — Какой хоть дом, напомни?  
— Четвёртый, — отвечает ей молодая девушка с каштановым каре и карими глазами, в реальном мире Гарри видел эту девушку, но её имя ещё не звучало.  
— Элис, ты солнышко! — улыбается мисс Копфф. — И где этот чёртов дом?!  
— Вон там, — Крис, тот самый парень в очках, который сейчас выглядит явно моложе того, что помнит Поттер, указывает на… дом Дурслей. — Идём?  
Генриетта кивает, и они всей компанией из четырёх человек — включая ещё и Герберта, направляются в сторону дома. Они не разговаривают, но у них явно есть какой-то план; когда они подошли к нужному месту, Копфф стучит в дверь.  
Им, ожидаемо, открыли не сразу — пришлось стучать несколько раз, прежде чем в проёме появилась Петуния Дурсль, имеющая явно недовольный вид.  
— Confundus Charm, — без палочки тихим шёпотом произносит Генриетта, и Петуния сразу становится растерянной и удивлённой:  
— Кто вы?  
Генриетта улыбается:  
— Мы ваши новые соседи, из третьего дома. Только несколько часов как заехали…  
— И вот решили познакомиться с ближайшими соседями!  
Видимо, заклинание мисс Копфф работало замечательно, потому что никаких лишних вопросов у Петунии, что удивительно, не возникло — она даже сама приглашает компанию в дом, выпить кофе. Потому что эти молодые люди все в один голос сказали, что не пьют чай, а миссис Дурсль просто кивает.  
На кухне Копффам явно было неуютно, они ведут себя скованно, смущённо, но отвечают на вопросы и поддерживают вполне себе милый разговор:  
— Так откуда вы приехали?  
— Из Канады… Мы там учились, втроём, — рассказывает Генриетта, почти не притрагиваясь к чашке кофе. — У меня соответствующий акцент! — и правда, чуть-чуть картавая «р» походила на французское произношение, поэтому и придраться было не к чему. Гарри отметил, что акцент есть и у взрослой Генриетты, а здесь-то ей не больше двадцати.  
— А вы тут постоянно живёте? — интересуется Элис, выходя на какую-то линию своих планов. — У вас есть муж? Дети?  
— Да-да, есть и муж, и ребёнок… — торопливо рассказывает Петуния, а потом она, будто опомнившись, добавляет: — У меня ещё и племянник есть, упал на голову…  
— У вас брат? Или сестра? Или у мужа?  
— У меня сестра… была.  
Генриетта тут же оживляется, но незаметно для Петунии. Та вообще увлеклась разговором о том, какой у неё отвратительный племянник и сколько проблем он ей доставляет.  
«Элис, выведи её на разговор о сестре, пожалуйста. Воздействуй на эмоции или ещё что, не важно».  
Генриетта пальцами выстукивает азбукой Морзе послание для Элис, которая реагирует, как только понимает суть послания. Невербальной магией она вызывает в Петунии вновь какие-то эмоции, и та с лёгкостью переходит на разговор о Лили.  
— Так она… умерла? — осторожно спрашивает Копфф, а потом, увидев грусть во взгляде, использует, наконец, то, ради чего всё и затевалось — легилименцию. И теперь для неё открыты воспоминания миссис Дурсль, которые та прятала буквально за семью печатями.  
Все воспоминания льются на неё тяжёлым потоком боли, отчаяния и разочарования. Чёрт возьми, она действительно скучает по сестре, какие бы разногласия и проблемы между ними не стояли. И это могло бы быть действительно огромным шагом в изменении взаимоотношений Гарри и Петунии, но цель их миссии — не отношения тёти и племянника.  
Когда Генриетта заканчивает сеанс «копания в нижнем белье», Герберт, стоящий в это время за спиной Петунии, использует Обливиэйт, а повторный невербальный Конфундус не даёт ей опомниться, и она снова втянута в какой-то крайне незамысловатый разговор о готовке — ох, у Генриетты была какая-то особая фишка насчёт выпечки, а миссис Дурсль готовила, скажем так, отнюдь недурно, поэтому их разговор выглядит вполне естественным.  
— Рады были познакомиться, миссис Дурсль! — прощаются в один голос четыре человека и действительно идут к нужному дому для поддержания легенды.  
Действие заклинания продлится ещё некоторое время, поэтому им и правда пришлось снять дом на Тисовой улице, чтобы им поверили. Что же, этот план был почти идеальным. Но, чёрт возьми, можно было бы провернуть и лучше!  
* * *  
Воспоминание Генриетты было ярким, Гарри удивлённо уставился на неё; Коппф только усмехнулась:  
— Если что, в момент, когда всё это происходило, ты уже уехал в Хогвартс.  
Что же, лишний вопрос у Поттера отпал, зато появился у Блэка, который, как и все остальные несведущие, тоже был погружён в воспоминания мисс Копфф.  
— А Дамблдор-то откуда знал? — спросил он, покосившись на директора. Тот, в свою очередь, улыбнулся в бороду, что было совершенно незаметно для остальных.  
— А это он сам и предложил, — качнула головой Генриетта. — Мальчику в сложный период нужна поддержка, а для нас — это практика. И вполне удачная, как видите. Я могла бы показать вам это воспоминание, но смысла в этом не вижу — там нет ничего стоящего.  
— Тогда зачем вы собирали информацию у… — всё ещё держался за своё Блэк и этим самым лишь веселил Копфф и остальную компанию. Но Генриетта решила не молчать, а раз уж всё пришло к тому, чтобы открыть Гарри эту тайну, то честно отвечать на любые вопросы, в пределах разумного, конечно.  
— А всё до безобразия просто — мне нужно было узнать, как вели себя… они при жизни.  
— А потом, — в разговор опять совершенно бестактно влезли, на этот раз снова Крис, — исходя из этой информации, написать магический код, благодаря которому наши эксперименты могут вести себя… максимально похоже на своих прототипов.  
— Это же… не этично, — тихо произнёс Люпин, который вместе со Снейпом молча сидел и пил кофе. — Они же… чёрт!  
— Этика? О, сэр, вы кому говорите об этике? Я — бывшая слизеринка, мне двадцать пять лет и я буквально с пятнадцати увлекаюсь научными исследованиями. Вы понимаете, что когда мне было семнадцать, мы уже создали живую крысу?! — Генриетта неосознанно повысила голос, а потом, сделав пару глубоких вдохов, продолжила свою речь: — Я дышу наукой, как и все мы, кто этим занимался. Мистер…  
— Люпин.  
— Мистер Люпин, для нас вопросы этики не так важны. Главное — мы смогли сделать вот это всё…  
И она разнервничалась. И это понятно — они воссоздали образы людей, которых нет в живых уже более десяти лет, а у неё самой — у неё с братом — уже почти семь лет как в живых нет самых близких людей — старших брата с сестрой… но они не смогли воссоздать этих людей, да и, если честно, не пытались — понимали, что всё это совершенно бесполезная затея и что они просто проревут несколько часов, если попытаются вспомнить родных людей. Это — сумасшествие для них.  
— Анри, тебе плохо? — спросила обеспокоенная — слишком реально — Лили, и Генриетта всхлипнула. — Тебе что-то нужно?  
— Нет, — Генриетта быстро взяла себя в руки и вытерла слёзы. — Нет, не надо. Продолжим?  
— Мисс Копфф, вопрос… — опять начал интересоваться всяким Гарри. — А что… делать с… ними? — он указал на копии Лили и Джеймса.  
— Ну… жить? Мы их всё равно будем изучать, Гарри, но если тебя что-то не устраивает, ты боишься или ещё что — мы выключим их. И всё.  
— Это не обязательно ведь? — охрипшим голосом спрашивает Снейп. — Отключать… их…  
— Обязательно, — отрезает Герберт. — Этот эксперимент делался исключительно ради Поттера, а не для вас, мистер Снейп. Нам плевать, что у вас были какие-то проблемы с… ними.  
Это было определённо грубо со стороны мистера Копфф, и его взглядом осудили буквально все — кроме, наверное, сестры и девушки. Сестра — потому что ответила бы точно так же, а девушка… Ну, потому что она уже давно не просто девушка, а жена, и осуждать за подобные слова она не умеет — давно привыкла к тому, что её муж выражается грубо, но по делу.  
Генриетта вздохнула.  
— Мы достаточно быстро собрали информацию о Лили, по крайней мере, внешность скопировали точно. В последующем смогли спроектировать её период взросления — ну, в нашем случае, старения. На момент смерти миссис Поттер было вроде всего двадцать один, верно?  
— Расскажите тогда о том, как вы искали сведения о Джеймсе, — попросил профессор Дамблдор, а в ответ только нервно раскашлялись несколько человек.  
— Я не думаю, что это та информация, которую стоит показывать… всем, — улыбнулась Генриетта, скрывая свою нервозность. — Я могу рассказать вкратце. Потому что детям это видеть не обязательно.  
* * *  
Эпизод второй.  
В ванной в доме у Копффов темно, но достаточно, чтобы иметь возможность рассмотреть лицо — в самой ванне лежит Сириус Блэк. Рядом, на бортике, сидит Генриетта и осторожными движениями моет ему голову. Это всё выглядит слишком странно, но отчего-то мило, вот только разница в возрасте между Сириусом и Анри существенна — десять лет, и двадцатитрёхлетняя девушка рядом с измождённым мужчиной, сбежавшим из Азкабана, выглядит крайне странно.  
— Сириус, к вам можно обращаться на ты? — Копфф ведёт себя непривычно мило, впрочем, какой-то холод в ней всё ещё остаётся.  
— Генри, ты смотришь на голого меня и ещё спрашиваешь, как ко мне обращаться? — смеётся Блэк, поворачивая голову в сторону Генриетты. Та неловко улыбается, потом вновь начинает втирать шампунь в его волосы. — Твои руки просто чудесны, девочка.  
— Оу, чёрт, только не называй меня так, — хмыкает она. — Это отвратительно.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Блэк, — больше не буду!  
Анри улыбается вновь и ищет мочалку, которая где-то затерялась, и мыло, которое положила себе на колено, чтобы не потерять его. И это было максимально неловко, потому что она тут же роняет мыло в ванну, а мочалку — на пол. Сириус улыбнулся её неловкости, но помогает найти мыло, понимая, что вряд ли ей понравится шарить руками в воде в непосредственной близости от взрослого обнажённого мужчины. Хотя, фактически, она сама тоже не настолько юная, чтобы этого стесняться.  
Общими усилиями они смогли найти и мыло, и мочалку.  
— Анри, — говорит Блэк. — Я ведь не инвалид, я всё ещё могу хотя бы себя помыть сам. Думаю, ты можешь идти.  
— Во-первых, — хмыкает Генриетта, — надо смыть шампунь, а во-вторых, а как же спинку потереть?  
Чёрт, она пытается шутить, всё ещё максимально неловко, но это располагает Сириуса. Поэтому он соглашается, не задумываясь над возможными последствиями. Хотя вряд ли человек, не так давно сбежавший из Азкабана, будет способен на какие-то подвиги, особенно сексуального характера — Блэку бы поспать да поесть по-человечески, а потом уже, может, и подвиги… но вряд ли в постели. Ему-то чуть за двадцать было, когда он в тюрьму попал, и весь опыт сводился ещё до всего…  
Впрочем, это не то, о чём должен думать сейчас Сириус.  
— Я заберу мочалку? Спинку… — напоминает Генриетта, забирая из его рук зелёную мочалку. Осторожными движениями натирает спину, при этом разминает напряжённые плечи — оказывается, Анри может делать неплохой массаж, даже если он и сделан на скорую руку, когда пальцы соскальзывают из-за мыла и воды. Но Блэк расслабляется, закрывает глаза и почти засыпает. А когда Генриетта начинает смывать с его волос мыло, резко их открывает:  
— Только не утопи!  
— Если бы, — смешно фыркает она, особенно когда ей в нос попадает пенка и она чихает. — Тьфу! Мерзость.  
— Осторожнее!  
Это всё равно совершенно наивно и больше походит на флирт, но Анри понимает, что всё это сейчас необходимо. Ещё чуть-чуть, и она сможет проникнуть в разум Блэка, чтобы узнать нужную ей информацию, а для этого Сириуса нужно максимально расслабить — тогда разум становится более податливым, и воспоминания легче сортировать и выбирать самые нужные.  
— Сириус, посмотри на меня, — тихо просит Анри, чуть наклонившись к нему — тот смотрит ей в глаза. — Legilimens.  
В его случае с воспоминаниями дела обстоят гораздо хуже — самые свежие воспоминания— азкабанские, и их слишком много, чтобы игнорировать. Копфф ощущает буквально всё, что чувствовал тогда Сириус, и ей действительно плохо: тюрьма — кошмарное место, честное слово. Поэтому Анри ищет теперь целенаправленно воспоминания о Джеймсе Поттере, и ведь находит! Одно из последних — мёртвый Джеймс на полу в своём доме… и это крайне печально. Генриетта не может подобрать других слов, потому что сама не так давно видела трупы близких ей людей… вот только такого же отчаяния не ощущала. Она была будто… непонятно, под чем. Под каким-то проклятием, действие которого сложно объяснить.  
Генриетта понимает, что на самом деле чувствует Блэк к Джеймсу, и идеализирует его в какой-то мере. Это не влюблённость, а скорее… какая-то душевная близость… или как это всё можно назвать? Но общая суть ей понятна, и она выскальзывает из мыслей Сириуса.  
— Спасибо, — Копфф не сдерживается и целует Сириуса в нос, а потом: — Obliviate.  
* * *  
Рассказ Анри был достаточно сумбурный: что-то про ванную, поцелуй, легилименцию и Обливиэйт. Сириус удивлённо и внимательно посмотрел на Генриетту, которая смутилась и закашлялась.  
— Почему я не помню и поцелуя-то?! — удивился Сириус, а потом замолчал… Да, всё-таки это не тот вопрос, который он должен был задать девушке в этой ситуации. — Ладно, прости…  
— Потому что я это всё стёрла, Блэк, кретин. И это далеко не то, о чём мы должны сейчас говорить.  
С этим согласны все, особенно Гарри, которому совершенно не интересны разборки своего крёстного и девушки-учёного, которая сейчас совершила невозможное — буквально оживила его родителей…  
— Я могу называть вас… — Поттер не знал, как сформировать вопрос, но его явно поняли.  
— Можешь, — проекция Лили улыбнулась и нежно коснулась лба мальчика — того снова затрясло. — Не беспокойся, малыш.  
«Малыш»… от этого крайне неловко, потому что он никогда не слышал такого обращения к себе… Но это совершенно никого не волнует, поэтому Гарри поднялся и подошёл к проекциям.  
— Я правда не знаю, что мне делать… — он вздохнул, а потом раскрыл руки для объятий — и обнял их. По очереди — Лили и Джеймса; оба слишком реальные, как люди, а не магические проекции…  
— Мисс Копфф, а они могут колдовать?  
— Нет, — ответил за неё Герберт. — Зато у них намного выше уровень физической силы, их невозможно убить заклинаниями — только маггловскими способами…  
— Но, — встрял в разговор Анри, — они настолько сильно напичканы нашей магией, что сложно сказать, могут ли они действительно пользоваться волшебными палочками.  
— Хотя они всё равно бесполезны… — кивнула Генриетта.  
Гарри казалось, что всё это — чёртово безумие, он просто сошёл с ума. Судя по всему, не ему одному пришла в голову такая мысль, — и профессор Снейп, и Люпин, и даже Сириус выглядели очень удивлёнными, скажем так. В их глазах можно было прочитать столько непонятного, что лучше туда вообще не заглядывать.  
— Ты справишься с этим, пацан, — Генриетта стукнула по плечу Гарри. — А сейчас вы можете уйти… хм, домой. Теперь это не наша проблема.

И сейчас, когда Гарри, вместе с Сириусом, Ремусом, профессором Снейпом и проекциями выходит из этого дома, который неожиданно сильно хочется назвать проклятым, он думает — и что дальше? Куда он должен отправиться, что теперь может называть своим домом и вообще, он теперь официально не под опекой Дурслей?  
Вопросов остаётся намного больше, чем имеется ответов — к сожалению, ни Дамблдор, ни эти люди ничего не объяснили. Особенно профессор.  
Гарри оборачивается на проекции и, приподняв очки, трёт глаза, скрывая тем самым позорные слёзы, которые отчего-то только сейчас выступили. А вдруг он просто не сможет с ними ужиться, зная, кто они на самом деле?  
Генриетта сказала, что их — Лили и Джеймса — можно будет отключить?  
Гарри надеется, что не придётся.  
Но ему всё равно страшно.


End file.
